Ranton Raiden (Retired)
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Raiden (ライデン) 'Character Last Name' Ranton (嵐遁) 'IMVU Username' Dei 'Nickname (optional)' Raid, Panther, Rai 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 12/11/193-AN 'Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5' 3" 'Weight' 100 lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Genin 'Scars/Tattoos' Tattoo: Kanji of "lightning" (雷) on left facial cheek 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Raiden is a cool guy that just looks for acceptance of others. Either he is playing it cool or cracking jokes. Either way he has a certain charm around him that makes both genders infatuated. Raiden aslo is a very arrogant sort of guy. Raiden maybe not think when he is angry or panicking, but he can come up with decent ideas. He maybe act like the class clown, but he is very intelligent. He is lazy sometimes to the point he won't even make the simplest of foods - He prefers snacks through out the day. Raiden has a bad temper in which can result into agression. He is very fond of destroying and stripping things of their beauty. Often uncaring of things due to his laziness, he was careless usually. He is a huge mixure of personalities at times but his main ones are listed already. He loves attention and tries to gain it through his joking and acting cool. Sometimes he isn't acting cool and just stays silent. Raiden likes to stand out from the crowd and so he dyes his hair black and for some reason his natural hair indeed DID have teal-ish streaks in his hair on his left bang and sideburn-bang. He generally is a very nice guy to the right people. The people he becomes true friends with will have earned a good friend and well. Some popularity perhaps. He was obsessive and loved to collect things. A collector. One of the things he liked to collect was anything that looks catlike to him. He loved cats and attracted cats for some odd reason. Cats were very friendly to Raiden as if he were walking catnip. Raiden was a very creative guy. He thought up some amazing things so others have told him. He doesn't have parents but doesn't know why - He might have parents but doesn't know who they are so he frowns upon seeing anything that reminds him of such. Raiden often gets depressed and doesn't think he can do anything. All he really needs is someone to give him attention and guide him on really what he can do. He is one to brag and has pride. Pride, Sloth, and Wrath are his biggest sins. 'Behaviour' Raiden often makes smart ass remarks and causes trouble. He loves to use his abilities to con people into doing things. He usually negotiates or tries to find his way around things and rules. Raiden is also easily enraged and underestimates things when he is angry. Raiden is impatient and likes things done as soon as possible. He tends to be very defiant and lazy unless he's in a good hyper mood. When he feels uncomfortable, he scratches his finger on the side of his cheek and locks his eyes to the side with occasional blushing, studdering, or a cracky voice. When at the battle field, he runs in recklessly infront of everyone else if he can. When a friend is in danger, he panics and rushes in with his same reckless ways. Raiden loved the Inuzuka clansmen. He thought they were so cool. He often immitated them sometimes to the point where he'd paint the clan markings on his cheeks. The only thing is... He hated dogs so much. He always wished he could make up his own clan to where he could have big cats or even just domestic cats as companions. He would chase and play with stray cats wanting one of his own some day. 'Nindo (optional)' "I don't think so." 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Ranton 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Lightning (Locked) 'Element Two' Water (Locked) Storm (Locked) 'Weapon of choice' None yet 'Strengths' Learning Speed 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Cyan 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' *Clone Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Transformation Technique *Rope Escape Technique *Generic Sealing Technique *Genjutsu Release 'Allies' *Gekko Hozuki 'Enemies' None yet 'Background Information' Raiden Ranton is a distant relative of Ruka from her father's side. The ranton were killed in Kumogakure with only two in that village that still live currently. His parents moved from Kumogakure to Konohagakure before Raiden was born. Konohagakure was safe from said past of the Ranton clan's Cloud village massacure thankfully. Raiden's parents moved to Yonshigakure for medical reasons. Raiden's mother hated him and treated him very badly since she was so young when she had Raiden. His mother never had a child and didn't take good care of him at all. She only thought of herself. Her selfish actions led to Raiden's father leaving her at Raiden's young age in which he isn't able to remember or understand what happened. Raiden's father really didn't care much about Raiden either thus why it was so easy to leave Raiden without any attachments that would of haunted or guilt tripped Raiden's father. Raiden's mother died when he was seven years old. He found an old abondoned house within Yonshigakure in which he made housing in. He was very creative and made his old furniture from findings around the village and outside of it. His food he'd usually get from his friends until he could find a job or something. He never got hired by anyone because he was too young so on occassion, he'd do chores for the villagers that would gain him money to buy food. He was tired of doing chores and was inspired by seeing the other ninjas do work for the village. He knew they made money from what they do and he wanted to be a ninja. It just looked so cool to him! So he joined Yoshigakure's Ninja Academy as a student ready to work hard and learn how to be a great ninja. After having applied and awaiting for his application to be accepted, he walked home and saw a black kitten with golden eyes. It walked up to him as he just stood there smiling. It nuzzled onto Raiden claiming territory by having nuzzled spreading it's scent on Raiden a few black hairs having shedded from the short haired kitten onto Raiden's pants netting. Raiden took the kitten home claiming the kitten as his own. He had named the boy kitten, "Grim". This cat stayed with him for awhile both becoming emotionally attached to each other. Raiden went back to the academy after having recieved a note of his accepted application. Finally he was on the road of becoming a fine ninja. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Category:Status check Category:Retired